1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data processing device and more particularly, to a data processing device having an improved data correction capability.
2. Related Art
Data storage devices store data provided by an external device in response to a write request. The data storage devices may also provide stored data to an external device in response to a read request. Examples of external devices employing one or more data storage devices include computers, digital cameras, cellular phones and the like. The data storage devices may be embedded in the external devices or may be fabricated in a separate form and connected to the external devices to operate.
Data storage devices may include a data processing device for performing a decoding operation for correcting errors in data read from a memory device.